


Choose to Dream

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [63]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: "Blood. Blood everywhere."2015 Christmas Drabble Collection





	

It had been mere weeks since the great evil Sauron had been vanquished in the east and still he could not rest well. It had begun as mere twitches in the night you would notice as his distress grew. And then it was a few murmured words, more twisting in the sheets and a crying out at times.

It was hardest to wake him in the worst moments. It was always hard to wake up, but even more so when he was having his nightmares.

Tonight was no different. You woke to the sheets nearly entirely off of you, and him clutching his pillow tightly as he cried out into it. The utter pain and betrayal on his face told you the subject of his dream.

“Eomer!?” you asked loudly. You took his shoulder, giving him a firm shake, but he gripped onto the pillow tighter and did not wake. “Eomer?” His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his golden hair was damp, sticking to his cheeks. “Eomer!” But his face only scrunched up in pain.

“Eowyn,” he cried. “Eowyn-”

“Eomer!” you snapped, and you gave a firm jerk of your arms, sending him onto his back abruptly. He sat up straight, gasping for air. You sighed in relief, before running your hands along his shoulders, rubbing in a soothing manner. “Eomer?”

“There was… Blood. Blood everywhere.”

“It’s okay,” you said softly. You gently moved some hair from his face, giving him a sad smile. “It’s alright. She’s fine. Would you like me to fetch her to see for yourself?”

“No, no, that’s alright.” You knew that would be the answer. He would not disturb anyone else’s rest. “I believe you. There was just blood-”

“I know, it’s all right now,” you promised him. He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to get rid of the images. You ran your fingers gently through his hair and he leaned into your touch. “She’s safe. And it was just a nightmare.”

“But it was real, Y/N,” Eomer murmured.

“I know,” you agreed. “But not anymore.” He took a deep breath. “What will help you sleep?”

“I don’t know, Y/N. I’ve never had issues sleeping before.” He was your brave soldier. Your brave lion. Your brave king of Rohan. You had an idea on what would help. It always helped you.

“Come, lay down,” you suggested, tugging the covers away and giving you both space. As he laid down on his back, you used your useless strength to try and lift his side. He was much too heavy - a pile of muscle, really. “Turn over.” He obeyed immediately.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and though his voice was already sleepy.

You settled beside him, your arms wrapping around his middle. “Reminding you that you aren’t there anymore.” He seemed to relax when you refused to pull away, and you pressed your cheek to his back, and though he was still covered in a sheen of sweat, he was cooling in the night breeze. “Do you feel better?”

“Much.” You smiled. Eomer’s hands slid down your arms and he entwined his fingers with yours, pulling you even closer. “Do you not dream of the battle?”

You hummed into him. “Often. But it is usually about your resilience and your strength - and your certainty. Those are what I choose to dream on.”

“If only one could choose their dreams.” Eomer seemed amused, and he chuckled as he lifted your hand, kissing your palm delicately.

“I do,” you spoke softly. “And I choose to dream of you.”

“Then maybe I should choose to dream of you instead.” You could only agree. “It’s a much prettier sight.”

“Sleep, Eomer. You could use it.”


End file.
